


drop a star

by nishanightray



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Gen, No pairing - Freeform, hanno circa 20 anni??, hiroto sa un sacco di cose sulle stelle, kazemaru è un santo lol, non sono brava coi tag idk, shirou abita in uno chalet in montagna, sono solo una grande brot3, storia ambientata dopo il FFI
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5168966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nishanightray/pseuds/nishanightray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fubuki, Kazemaru e Hiroto guardano le stelle sul tetto di un chalet in montagna, con sacchi a pelo, plaid e cioccolata calda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	drop a star

**Author's Note:**

> dedicata ad AliCChan (compagna di brotp <3), grazie anche per il prompt! c:
> 
> prompt: gita in montagna (con annessa dormita sul tetto di uno chalet sotto il cielo stellato, la neve e il freddo e la cioccolata con i marshmellow)

_(drip, drop)_

_(la neve cadeva così dolcemente…)_

_(e poi, in mezzo ai fiocchi sciolti, cadde una stella)_

 

★

 

Kazemaru si svegliò di scatto. Insonnolito, studiò la stanza cercando cosa lo aveva svegliato, mentre i suoi occhi pian piano si abituavano al buio. Qualcuno si era dimenticato di chiudere la finestra prima di andare a dormire e l’aria fredda l’aveva strappato facilmente al suo sonno.

Kazemaru scivolò fuori dal sacco a pelo, scalciando via il plaid. Non appena si mise in piedi, però, si rese conto che tra lui e la finestra c’erano almeno cinque sacchi a pelo. Abbassò lo sguardo su Endou, che era il più vicino a lui, e lo scavalcò con cura. L’ex-capitano della squadra dormiva sulla schiena, con le braccia allargate a stella marina, uscendo per metà dal sacco. Sul suo viso c’era un’espressione felice, un filo di bava gli usciva dalla bocca semiaperta. Era un po’ disgustoso. Kazemaru fece vagare il suo sguardo un po’ più in là e riconobbe le sagome di Kidou e Gouenji. Superando anche loro, si accorse che in realtà due dei sacchi erano vuoti – il ragazzo si accigliò, chiuse la finestra e tornò indietro, guardandosi intorno per capire chi mancasse all’appello.

Tsunami e Tachimukai dormivano poco lontano – chissà quando il più piccolo era rotolato fuori dal sacco a pelo ed era scivolato sotto il plaid dell’altro, raggomitolando contro di lui in cerca di calore. Someoka aveva la faccia completamente immersa nel cuscino – ma respirava?- e Fudou stava su un fianco, voltando le spalle a tutti, come se non volesse essere disturbato; degli altri Kazemaru riconosceva appena le sagome, tanto che erano avvolti nei propri sacchi (Kogure addirittura ci scompariva dentro, tanto che il suo corpo era minuto).

Qualcosa di caldo gli toccò una guancia e lo fece sussultare.

« _Ehi_ …!» sibilò, voltandosi di scatto.

«Scusami» Fubuki gli offrì un sorriso in apparenza placido, ma chiaramente stava trattenendo una risata «Sembravi così perso nei tuoi pensieri… Come mai in piedi?»

Kazemaru spostò gli occhi da lui alle tazze di cioccolata calda che l’altro teneva in mano. Fubuki seguì la direzione del suo sguardo e sollevò nuovamente verso di lui la tazza che pochi secondi prima gli aveva premuto contro la guancia.

«Prendi» sussurrò Fubuki e Kazemaru tese istintivamente la mano per afferrare l’oggetto. Non appena le sue dita si chiusero intorno al manico, il tepore della tazza si diffuse nella sua mano e nel suo polso, strappandogli un sospiro tremulo. «Puoi tenermi anche l’altra? Torno subito» Fubuki sorrise di nuovo, si voltò e tornò sui propri passi, prima che Kazemaru gli potesse rispondere.

Fubuki scese le scale e andò al piano di sotto. La casa in cui Fubuki era andato a vivere una volta terminato il liceo era una parte dell’eredità del padre, di cui Fubuki era entrato in possesso solo dopo aver compiuto ventuno anni. Era una casa tutta in legno, circondata da neve per la maggior parte dell’anno, e silenziosa.  In origine, era stata un vecchio chalet e forse per questo il piano di sotto era un’unica grande stanza: c’era ancora un bancone di legno lungo circa tre metri e un mobile da bar, mentre il resto dello spazio era occupato da un grande kotatsu.

Il piano di sopra somigliava più ad una casa, perché Fubuki aveva arrangiato lo spazio in modo da ricavare un piccolo bagno e una camera da letto, dove l’intera squadra – o meglio, ex-squadra- si era accampata per la notte, usando sacchi a pelo e plaid perché c’era solo un letto. Fubuki si era rifiutato di usarlo, anche se era casa sua ed era lui ad ospitarli tutti.

Kazemaru sospirò e decise di aspettare Fubuki. Nella cioccolata galleggiavano pezzettini di marsmellow bianco. Fubuki ritornò dopo pochi minuti con una nuova tazza di cioccolata e marsmellow e gli fece cenno di seguirlo; attraversando la camera, si chinò a raccogliere il sacco a pelo di Kazemaru, insieme al plaid che aveva usato per la notte, insistendo che gli sarebbe servito non appena Kazemaru gli rivolse un’espressione piena di interrogativi.

Uscirono su un balcone rettangolare e salirono una scalinata di legno fino a raggiungere il tetto a spiovente, dove non sarebbero stati soli. La prima cosa che Kazemaru vide, infatti, fu Hiroto, tutto stretto nel suo sacco a pelo. I suoi capelli rossi risaltavano nonostante il buio.

«Ehi, mi sembrava ci stessi mettendo un po’ troppo» il ragazzo rise rivolgendosi a Fubuki.

«Oh, scusa. Ho trovato un altro membro per il nostro club di insonni!» Fubuki si mise lentamente in ginocchio e poi si lasciò cadere all’indietro, mise da una parte il sacco e la coperta che aveva in mano. Hiroto gli tolse la tazza di cioccolata dalla mano per liberarlo mentre l’altro s’infilava nelle proprie coperte. Non appena si fu sistemato, alzò il viso verso Kazemaru.

«Dai, vieni qui, per questo ti ho portato il sacco» disse. Kazemaru alzò un sopracciglio, scettico, ma decise di assecondarli. Si avvicinò e imitò i due, infilandosi nel proprio sacco mentre gli altri mantenevano le tazze.

Dopo pochi minuti, stavano tutti e tre accucciati tra le coperte, uno attaccato all’altro, con una tazza di cioccolata calda e marshmellow tra le mani.

«Allora, come mai questa riunione sul tetto?» Kazemaru bevve un sorso e si leccò le labbra. Aveva già iniziato a raffreddarsi.

«Nessuno dei due riusciva a dormire» spiegò Fubuki, sereno «poi Hiroto ha notato quanto il cielo è particolarmente chiaro e stellato stanotte, e abbiamo deciso di venire su ad ammirarlo».

Kazemaru non poté fare a meno di alzare lo sguardo. Il cielo era scuro e immenso, tappezzato da un reticolato di luci. «Devo ammettere che è davvero un bel cielo stellato» mormorò con un sorriso.

Hiroto annuì e alzò la mano libera per indicare un gruppo di stelle.

«Lì c’è Sirio, la stella canina» poi spostò il dito e disegnò delle linee immaginarie per unire dei punti luminosi «e il Triangolo Invernale, poi Orione… Orione sembra una clessidra».

«Povero Orione» commentò Fubuki.

«Forse perché ha la cintura…» Hiroto ridacchiò e continuò a indicare tutte le costellazioni che vedeva. Kazemaru e Fubuki facevano del suo meglio per seguire la spiegazione, ma ad un certo punto Kazemaru si rese conto che era più divertente osservare quanto Hiroto si divertiva a spiegare che non le spiegazioni in sé. Anche Fubuki sembrava pensarla così, perché mentre beveva la cioccolata il suo sguardo era fisso su Hiroto e non sulle stelle. Hiroto sembrava particolare appassionato di astronomia e i suoi occhi acquamarina brillavano mentre ne parlava.

«Sai un sacco di cose» disse Kazemaru dopo che Hiroto aveva disegnato in aria forma dei Gemelli.

Il ragazzo arrossì, come se d’un tratto si sentisse intimidito, o forse era soltanto lusingato.

«Sono solo cose che ho letto sui libri» farfugliò, modesto. «Da bambino sognavo di andare tra le stelle… a volte sognavo di essere un ‘alieno’» si fermò a rimuginare sulle proprie parole e borbottò:« Beh, alla fine ci sono andato vicino, ma non è stato granché, no?»

«Non direi, no» mormorò Fubuki con lo sguardo perso nella tazza ormai vuota. Kazemaru guardò un attimo nella propria – ormai il fondo di cioccolata si era raffreddato e i marshmellow si erano appiccicati ai bordi di ceramica- poi si voltò e il suo sguardo cadde sulle piste da sci proprio di fronte allo chalet. Gli ricordavano i giorni trascorsi in Hokkaido durante la battaglia contro l’Aliea Academy. Fubuki era appena diventato un loro alleato e Kazemaru moriva letteralmente d’invidia nei suoi confronti. Hiroto era loro nemico.

Osservando Hiroto com’era adesso, sembrava impossibile rintracciare in lui la figura scura di Gran, la sua controparte ‘aliena’, eppure Kazemaru immaginava che esistesse ancora da qualche parte dentro di lui. Gran era una parte di Hiroto, anche se una parte che non voleva più. Non poteva averla recisa così, da un momento all’altro.

Hiroto aveva smesso di parlare di stelle. Si portò la tazza alle labbra, prese un sorso e fece una smorfia. «È fredda» disse.

«Perché te ne eri dimenticato mentre parlavi» Fubuki rise, con le dita staccò un pezzo di marshmellow dal fondo della propria tazza e se lo mise in bocca, facendolo sciogliere sulla lingua.

«Beh, ora è imbevibile» brontolò Hiroto, mettendo da parte la tazza. Purtroppo, non riuscì a metterla bene in equilibrio: la tazza cadde di lato e, prima che potessero fermarla, prese velocità sulla leggera pendenza del tetto e si tuffò giù, probabilmente sprofondando in più di otto centimetri di neve. I tre ragazzi rimasero immobili per qualche istante, poi scoppiarono a ridere.

«Oh mio dio» riuscì a dire Hiroto tra le risa «Fubuki, mi dispiace!»

«Nah, figurati, ne ho altre tre. Ma che volo ha fatto, oh, impagabile» gli rispose Fubuki con un sorriso larghissimo. Kazemaru si asciugò le lacrime che gli erano spuntate all’angolo degli occhi e inspirò una lunga boccata d’aria fredda per riprendere fiato. Si succhiò le guance per un attimo, masticando un pensiero e rigirando le parole sulla lingua prima di dirle.

«Va bene, sai» disse alla fine, di getto «cioè, voglio dire, ovviamente tutta quella faccenda degli alieni è stata un bel casino. Ma alla fine è passata. Le difficoltà passano se le affronti… e guarda ora dove siamo. Quindi, ehi, va bene, non devi starci ancora male» Si voltò verso Hiroto, che lo guardava con sorpresa. Era chiaro che non ci aveva mai pensato.

«Mmm, concordo con Kazemaru. È andata bene, alla fine. Siamo anche diventati compagni e insieme abbiamo affrontato altre difficoltà» aggiunse Fubuki «Sì, guarda dove siamo adesso! Sul tetto della mia casa che in realtà è uno chalet, a guardare le stelle e bere cioccolata calda perché nessuno dei tre riesce a dormire» Gettò un’occhiata al bordo del tetto, dove il tubo della grondaia serpeggiava lungo il muro «Beh, Hiroto non beve più cioccolata, immagino».

Hiroto abbozzò un sorriso. Fubuki continuò.

«Insomma… abbiamo avuto tutti dei problemi, ma alla fine ce l’abbiamo fatta, no?» disse fissando le piste davanti a sé. La sua affermazione sembrava contenere un cumulo di sottintesi e parole non dette, ma né Kazemaru né Hiroto lo fece notare.

Fubuki rimase ancora un po’ fermo, in silenzio, poi d’un tratto si riscosse. «La sapete una cosa? Comincio quasi ad avere sonno» esclamò, si stiracchiò come un gatto e poi si sdraiò, posando la tazza di fianco a sé, in una posizione migliore rispetto a quella di Hiroto. Kazemaru lo imitò, per evitare altri incidenti, e lo osservò infilarsi più a fondo nel sacco.

«Ehi, non vorrai addormentarti qui? Ti congelerai» disse, accigliandosi.

«Oh, dai, non fa ancora così freddo, e poi ho le coperte».

«Ci sono meno di dieci gradi, uomo delle nevi».

Fubuki rise, ma non si mosse. Kazemaru sbuffò: avrebbe dovuto immaginare che sarebbe finita così; Fubuki era molto più testardo ed egoista di quanto si potesse credere. Hiroto non pareva avere obiezioni e, dopo essersi stiracchiato le braccia, si lasciò scivolare nel sacco fino a sdraiarsi.

Kazemaru scosse il capo, incredulo. «Oh, no, dai, non anche tu» mormorò, in un mezzo rimprovero.

«Buonanotte, Kazemaru» ribatté Fubuki, sforzandosi di mantenere un’espressione seria, ma il sorriso che minacciava di spuntargli sul viso era fin troppo evidente. Kazemaru lanciò un’occhiata dietro di sé, indeciso se tornare giù e lasciare quei due a congelarsi; non riusciva a digerire del tutto l’idea di abbandonarli lì. Alla fine, sospirò e si stese nel proprio sacco, avvolgendosi il più possibile nella coperta.

«E va bene, avete vinto voi» borbottò.

«Evviva! Buonanotte» Fubuki gli rispose in tono divertito.

«Buonanotte» fece eco Hiroto.

Kazemaru sbuffò di nuovo, ma, quando mormorò: «Buonanotte» anche lui, sulle sue labbra spuntò spontaneamente un mezzo sorriso.

Pochi minuti dopo, Hiroto parlò di nuovo, la sua voce era appena un sussurro.

«Ah, una stella cadente».

 

★

 

Hiroto si svegliò ancora con le immagini confuse dei suoi sogni davanti agli occhi. C’erano fiocchi di neve, molta neve, e stelle cadenti.

I fiocchi di neve, però, c’erano davvero; uno gli si posò sulla fronte facendolo rabbrividire. Chiaramente aveva iniziato a cadere una neve leggera proprio quella mattina. Hiroto alzò lo sguardo e incontrò un cielo terso, azzurro cobalto. Ai suoi lati, Fubuki e Kazemaru dormivano ancora. Hiroto si sollevò sui gomiti e osservò come un fiocco scendeva sul viso di Fubuki, s’incastrava tra le sue ciglia e si scioglieva in una goccia d’acqua, che gli scivolò lungo il viso facendogli arricciare il naso. Poi notò che le tazze di entrambi non erano più dove le avevano lasciate e non riuscì a trattenere una risata: non era difficile immaginare che fine avessero fatto.

Almeno la sua avrebbe avuto compagnia, laggiù nella neve.

 

 

★

 

_(drip, drop)_

_(oh, è caduta una stella)_

**Author's Note:**

> Adoro immaginare che si sia formata un'amicizia stretta tra Hiroto, Fubuki e Kazemaru durante e dopo il FFI. Onestamente, penso che questi tre personaggi abbiano vari punti in comune e che potrebbero capirsi meglio di molti altri; per esempio, tutti e tre si fanno spesso sopraffare dalle loro insicurezze e dal loro desiderio di diventare più forti. L'arco narrativo dell'Aliea è cruciale per tutti e tre. Anche se il loro filo narrativo varia dal gioco all'anime, è comunque chiaro che vivono delle vicende conflittuali, prima di tutto dal punto di vista individuali: Fubuki e Kazemaru non combattono solo contro l'Aliea, ma anche con se stessi, con la parte di loro che sentono debole e che vorrebbero cambiare. Nel gioco questo conflitto sfocia anche in una sorta di rapporto di invidia/ammirazione che si instaura tra loro.   
> D'altra parte, Hiroto affronta il suo conflitto interiore da solo, ma secondo me appare come il meno "egocentrico" dei tre, nella misura in cui il suo desiderio di diventare più forte è strettamente legato alla volontà di proteggere il suo padre adottivo (Hiroto agisce negli interessi di suo padre, che non coincidono esattamente con i propri). E infatti, Hiroto dopo l'arc dell'Aliea diventa una persona molto diversa, molto più modesta. Non credo che abbia del tutto "tagliato" Gran dalla sua vita, ma più che altro l'ha accettato come parte di sé, un po' come Shirou ha fatto con Atsuya.   
> Nei miei headcanon, sia Hiroto che Fubuki soffrono d'insonnia; Kazemaru è decisamente il personaggio meno malinconico e più forte dei tre (o quantomeno il più stabile a livello mentale). Inoltre Hiroto è un appassionato di astronomia e conosce un sacco di curiosità e nozioni su stelle, costellazioni, ecc., il che è un po' ironico considerando la sua storia come "alieno" (ma, in fondo, un po' "alieno" Hiroto lo resta sempre).


End file.
